


Soft Hours

by BlueDblue62



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, also ex watches x sleep and kisses him while hes sleeping, is just really soft what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: holding hands and cuddling pogchamp
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Soft Hours

Evil X pushed open the door slowly, letting it gradually swing closed behind him as he entered the room without a sound. With only the moonlight through the window to light his way, he walked silently towards the bed, eyes on the Xisuma-shaped lump under the covers as he approached.

Evil X hesitated at Xisuma's bedside, debating if it was worth risking waking him up just to get into bed with him. He stared at Xisuma's sleeping face, his expression so relaxed and peaceful; Evil X made up his mind in that moment, getting down on his knees next to the bed and folding his arms on the mattress, taking the opportunity to really look at the other. Evil X always felt embarrassed when caught staring at Xisuma for too long, but here he could stare all he wanted without fear of getting caught. 

Xisuma was currently laying on his side facing him, hands curled into relaxed fists under his chin. Evil X could only see half of his face, the other half buried in the soft pillow. The moonlight shone into the room through the window behind him, casting light onto Xisuma's back and making it look like he was faintly glowing. Evil X felt his heart constrict painfully as an intrusive thought passed through his head.

_ Why does  _ he _ get to be so gorgeous? _

It was a silly thought, the two of them were identical, they quite literally had the same face, but Evil X couldn't help but grimace at the thought of his own face being called  _ gorgeous _ . That adjective should be saved for Xisuma. 

Perhaps the difference laid in the small inconsistencies between the two of them; Xisuma's messy brown hair, kind violet eyes, a healthy warm tone to his skin and short scruffy beard, all things that Evil X did not share with him. 

Evil X has stared long and hard at himself in a mirror before, well aware of his own strikingly white hair, blood red eyes and sickly pale complexion. He may be a clone, but he was surely not an equal. 

_ The original is always better.  _

Evil X let out a shaky sigh, pushing away the self deprecating thoughts to instead continue to admire the man in front of him. He slowly reached out for him, carefully brushing his fingers through the messy head of hair. Xisuma only reacted when Evil X's cold fingers brushed his forehead, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment in his sleep. Evil X withdrew his hand instantly, afraid the other had woken up. He held his breath, watching Xisuma turn in his sleep, his eyes never opening even as he shifted onto his back. Evil X released his breath in a soft sigh, standing up quietly. 

He didn't have the heart to wake the other, he simply looked too peaceful. The moonlight was now shining on Xisuma's face, all of the curves of his features glowing under the soft light while the sharp edges cast dark shadows. He looked like a work of art, and Evil X couldn't resist the temptation, leaning over the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Xisuma's slightly parted lips. He had apparently stayed a moment too long, startling when he felt the lips against his curl into a smile. He stood up straight, eyes wide and face red with guilt. Xisuma was looking at him through bleary, half lidded eyes, a tired smile on his face. 

"That was a lovely way to wake up. I could get used to that." Xisuma commented, his voice quiet and rough from sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just leaving." Evil X muttered, turning to head towards the door. He froze when a gentle hand grasped his wrist, stopping him before he could even take a step.

"Why would you leave?" Xisuma asked, gently tugging his wrist to urge him closer. "You're freezing. Come lay down with me, there's enough room for us both." Xisuma invited, finally getting Evil X to look at him, eyes searching to make sure it wasn't some joke. Xisuma let go of his wrist, pulling back the covers and scooting to the side to give Evil X room next to him.

Evil X glanced at the door, and then back at the other man. The warmth in Xisuma's eyes was drawing him in, every second that passed making him want to stay more and more. Xisuma was already awake now anyway, so he might as well stay. 

He relaxed and returned to Xisuma's side, taking off his elytra and boots before getting into bed next to the other. Warmth enveloped him instantly, surrounding him on all sides as Xisuma let the blanket drop onto him, already feeling the chill from the night leaving his body. Xisuma made himself comfortable again, laying on his side and staring at Evil X, a playful smile on his face. 

"So, how long did you stand there watching me sleep?" He asked, chuckling at Evil X's embarrassed scoff. 

"It wasn't like that. You make me sound like I'm a creep. I just wasn't sure if I should wake you up or not." 

"Well, I'm awake now," Xisuma's playful tone dropped into a more serious one. "Did you need something? You look like you've got something on your mind." 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how dumb you look when you're asleep." Evil X lied out of habit, frowning in frustration at himself. Xisuma's smile returned to his face as he huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head. 

"Not very nice of you to say when I'm letting you sleep in my bed." Xisuma scolded playfully, taking both of Evil X's hands into his own. "Goodness me, your hands are still freezing." He commented, looking thoughtful. Evil X opened his mouth to assure the other that he was fine, but he closed it again when Xisuma softly kissed his knuckles on his right hand. Evil X's heart fluttered in his chest, a blush rising to his cheeks; he had no idea why such an innocent action affected him so much, but the squeezing he felt in his chest was undeniable as he watched Xisuma's soft lips brush over his knuckles, kissing each finger with so much tenderness it made his head spin. 

Xisuma pressed a final kiss to the back of Evil X's hand, releasing him a moment later. 

"There. Feeling any warmer?" He asked in a whisper, the smile never leaving his lips. Evil X swallowed hard, nodding.

"Y- Yeah." His hands definitely did feel warmer, as did the rest of his body. "Why are you so nice to me?" Evil X heard the words come out of his mouth before he could even fully process the thought. He regretted saying anything when he saw the way the smile slowly dropped from Xisuma's face.

"What do you mean?" 

"I showed up in the middle of the night and woke you up, and instead of being mad like a normal person you start kissing my hands and being all sweet. Why?" 

Xisuma stared at him, his eyes searching, like he was expecting some kind of punchline. When none came, he reached out for the other, resting his hand on Evil X's shoulder. 

"Because I love you." He answered softly, genuinely. Evil X stared at him in stunned silence for a moment, shaking his head.

"You don't mean that." He muttered. Xisuma's eyes widened, looking offended. 

"I do mean it." He insisted, frowning. "Why did you think I do all the things that I do for you?"

"I don't know, because you felt bad for me?" Evil X shrugged, looking away. Xisuma gently grasped him by both cheeks, turning his head to face him. Xisuma's eyes were serious, and Evil X felt himself tense under his glare, preparing to be scolded. Xisuma's voice was surprisingly gentle despite his intense look.

"No, it's because I love you, Evil X. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner; if I was aware you thought I didn't, I would have been happy to remind you every day that I love you."

Evil X felt like crying, emotion choking him.

"Why?"

"Why?" Xisuma echoed, his stern look softening. "Do I need a reason to love someone?" He replied simply, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Evil X's.

"I'm sure you could find someone better." Evil X said softly, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the other. "All I do is annoy you and distract you from your work. I'm just a glitch anyway, you should find an  _ actual _ person to care about." He frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowed. The depressive sadness that had been plaguing him alone in his own room for the past few days returned, the negative thoughts eating away at him finally coming out verbally.

"I don't mind when you distract me, I appreciate the breaks every once in a while, you know… and you aren't just a glitch to  _ me _ . You're as much of a person as anyone else. You have a heart, and feelings, and they are just as valid as anyone else's."

Evil X was silent, letting Xisuma's words process in his mind. He opened his eyes again slowly, hoping he didn't look as close to crying as he felt.

"You may not believe it, but it's true. I love you, Evil X. I love the person that you are." He went on when he got no response, tracing Evil X's cheek bones with his thumbs. Evil X relaxed under his soft touches, closing his eyes once more as he focused on Xisuma's touch instead of his own negative thoughts. Xisuma kissed him softly on the forehead, then started to pull away, removing his hands from Evil X's face. Evil X grabbed Xisuma's wrist before he could get very far.

"Wait, don't-" He winced at how panicked he sounded to his own ears. "Don't go." 

"I'm not going anywhere." Xisuma assured him, returning his hand to Evil X's face regardless. "Did something else happen? You're not usually this clingy."

Evil X shook his head, having an internal battle in his mind. He wanted to talk to Xisuma, but the idea of admitting that he was scared by a bad dream felt so  _ childish _ .

Xisuma sighed, the hand on his cheek moving to hold the back of his head, his other hand pulling Evil X close by his middle. Xisuma hugged him, holding his evil clone’s head in the crook of his neck where he felt safe, relaxing as he breathed in the familiar scent of Xisuma. He nuzzled his face further into his neck, wrapping his arms around Xisuma and grasping onto the back of his shirt tightly. He was afraid to let go, he didn't want to lose him again. 

The coldness he had felt upon waking up from his nightmare was still too fresh. Xisuma’s warm body against his was a welcome distraction from the nightmare that still threatened to drag him back under every time he closed his eyes. 

He thought back to when he was at his most vulnerable, freshly brought out of the void; Xisuma had held him just like this while he cried, hugged him close and whispered apologies and reassurances into his hair as he broke down in his arms. Evil X felt tears in his eyes, trying hard to hold them in but without his hands to wipe the tears away, he was unable to stop them when he felt the wetness on his cheeks.

"Evil X, why are you crying?" Xisuma asked worriedly, getting a soft sob in reply. Evil X was too choked up to reply, holding him tighter as tears continued to fall, unintentionally wetting Xisuma's neck where his head rested. Just like before, Xisuma began to whisper soothing things to him, kissing him on top of his head and running his hands through his hair and rubbing his back. He could only cry harder, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Let it out, love. You're okay, just let it out." Xisuma whispered into his hair, shushing him softly. 

"I- I couldn't fall back asleep on my own because I couldn't stop thinking about my time in the void." Evil X admitted suddenly, and he felt Xisuma tense, but luckily he didn't interrupt. "All I could think about was how alone I was, and when I woke up just still alone, I- I panicked, I guess." Evil X admitted, feeling silly as he explained himself.

"I'm glad you came to me instead of suffering alone." Xisuma mumbled into his hair, kissing his head softly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better right now?" 

"Can you just hold me?" Evil X said quietly, glad that he had Xisuma's neck to hide his face in as his cheeks burned in embarrassment at the weakness he was showing. Xisuma didn't question him, much to his relief, simply nodding and holding him close once more. 

"Of course, I can do that." Xisuma whispers, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Evil X felt the tension leave his shoulders with every tender kiss Xisuma pressed into his hair, closing his eyes as he finally felt himself relaxing. He felt Xisuma pull away again, and his heart skipped a beat but he didn't protest, his eyes opening curiously as he leaned away as well. Xisuma didn't remove his hands from Evil X's body, staring at him with a sad smile. 

"Evil X… I'm sorry about this. It's my fault you're so upset, and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, his voice only just above a whisper. 

_ I already forgave you. I didn't even think about it before, but you've always been forgiven. _

"I'll forgive you if you promise to make up for the year I spent forgetting what another person's touch felt like." Evil X replied flatly, getting a thoughtful hum from Xisuma in return. 

"Anything for you, love. I can make it up to you right now, in fact." Xisuma smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss between Evil X's eyebrows, in the center of the criss crossed scars on his face. Evil X closed his eyes, relaxing instantly under the soft lips of the other man. The gentle kisses continued down his cheek and across his jaw, Evil X whining quietly in the back of his throat when Xisuma kissed the corner of his mouth, brushing their lips together just fleeting enough to leave Evil X craving more.

"Xisuma, kiss me already." Evil X opened his eyes to give the other a half hearted glare that was returned with a smile.

"In a moment, love. I'm just enjoying the moment." His hand came up to rest on Evil X's cheek once more, his thumb swiping across those soft lips. "I love you." He said again, Evil X looking away instantly. Xisuma finally leaned in to capture his lips in a proper kiss, barely pulling away just to speak again. "I love you, Evil X. I'll keep saying it until I get tired of it." He kissed him again, smiling into the kiss. "And you're in luck, because I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you." He hummed, kissing him again. Evil X grunted in feigned annoyance, pushing Xisuma's face away gently. 

"Okay, okay I get it. You've made your point." Evil X huffed, unable to hide the smile on his face. 

"You're feeling better, then?" Xisuma asked, resting his forehead against Evil X's and brushing their noses together affectionately. Evil X tried to wipe the smile off of his face, but found himself unable. He turned away from Xisuma, hiding his face in the pillow under his head instead. 

"Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled into the pillow, hearing Xisuma laugh behind him.

"It's okay to say you're happy, Evil X." He assured, rubbing his clone's shoulder fondly. "I hate to think that you could have gone another day thinking I didn't love you."

"You can stop saying that, now." Evil X lifted his head from the pillow, giving the other a half-hearted glare.

"I like saying it." Xisuma said simply, smiling back at him warmly. Evil X felt his heart melt at that smile; the smile reserved only for him. Hidden by the helmet, Xisuma’s smile was never seen in full by anyone else, but even those friendly smiles didn’t compare to this. Pure love in those violet eyes, and sweet words on those upturned lips. "I like telling you how much I love you, and I think you like it, too." 

"Hmm." Evil X grunted, rolling over so his back was to his counterpart, refusing to reply. Xisuma only laughed again, wrapping his arms around Evil X's middle and hugging him close, pressing his chest against the other's back and resting his chin on Evil X's shoulder. 

"I love you, Evil X." Xisuma insisted, whispering the words into his counterpart’s ear.

"Go to sleep, Xisuma. It's late at night and I'd feel bad if I kept you awake any longer."

"I'm fine with staying awake forever if it means I get to spend the time with you." Xisuma told him, kissing behind his ear and coaxing a shiver from the other man. 

"Well  _ I'm  _ tired, so I'm going to sleep." 

"Alright, alright." Xisuma chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "Goodnight then, Evil X. I love you."

"...Love you, too." Evil X replied after a moment of hesitation, glad that Xisuma didn't make a big deal, the only reaction he gave being the smile Evil X felt against his neck. 


End file.
